Sleeping Angel
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: Gambit looks back on the days leading up to the terrible incident… only to discover his love for Rogue goes deeper than anything he could have ever imagined. ROMY
1. Prologue

Sleeping Angel

By Jeaniegirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me. I'm not using them for profit… I'm only using them for my own pleasure. Mwa ha ha ha… ahem…

Rating: PG-13… for now.

Summary: Gambit looks back on the days leading up to the terrible incident… only to discover his love for Rogue goes deeper than anything he could have imagined. ROMY

XOXOX

Prologue

XOXOX

The orange sun slowly disappeared behind the tall snow covered trees, allowing the darkness to creep over the world for its nightly shift. The room was quiet where he stood as he stared out the frosty edged window. He'd been standing there for what seemed an eternity… Yet it had only been earlier that day when he had brought her here… to the infirmary. The man's devil eyes shut tight as his handsome features were marred with pain and regret. Perhaps, laying somewhere beneath his walled-up surface… there was a twinge of guilt.

With a broken sigh, he slowly turned to her bed. His heart broke for the millionth time that day as he laid his eyes on her… his sleeping angel. With moistened eyes, he lifted her cold and seemingly lifeless hand to his lips. A gentle kiss was placed against her knuckles, but even in that gentle kiss, there was a tumult of love being poured into the very skin of the one he watched.

"Please Anna," he choked out. "Come back to your Remy, chère… Don' leave him here alone…"

Those desperate words were accompanied by a tear that trickled down the Cajun's cheek, landing softly on Anna-Marie's exposed arm. No longer holding onto his pride, Remy allowed the tears to continue freely down his face. He was frantic, heartbroken, and scared all at the same time. His heart was torn into pieces and he couldn't remember ever feeling this way before.

With a soft and caring touch, he lowered his fingers to the white strands of hair that had fallen across her forehead. He slowly slid them back into their place, and he couldn't stop the memories that swam over him all at once. It wasn't too long ago when he had done that same seemingly tedious action… Only then, when he had swept the hair from her face, her loving green eyes were staring up into his. The only response he received now was the soft bleeping of the hospital equipment.

Gambit bent over and placed a kiss on her pale cheek. And in a soft whisper, he said: "Remy'll be here, chère… Don' you worry. Remy won't ever leave your side again."

He sighed and turned from the bed momentarily, pulling up a chair next to her bed. He plopped down in the uncomfortable piece of furniture and stared up at her, half expecting her eyes to open, half expecting to hear the sounds of her heart failing. With a glimmer of hope in his red on black eyes, the Cajun took her hand in his, whispering words of hope and comfort to her until he himself was fast asleep.

XOXOX

A/N: Okay, before ya'll freak out on me, NO this shouldn't be an angsty depressing story that will leave you feeling like crap. I couldn't survive writing a story like that. This was just the prologue. The first chapter will be longer. Promise. Now please… Do I really have to ask?


	2. When it all started

XOXOXO

Chapter 1

When it all started…

XOXOXO

"Gambit!"

The outraged exclamation could be heard throughout the entire institute. Down in the rec room, the few X-men who had been awake at that hour simply rolled their eyes. To them, this was a usual occurrence.

"Wonder what Gumbo got himself into this time," Logan sighed, flipping over his morning newspaper.

Ororo only smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

Back upstairs in the Dormitory section of the school, Rogue yanked her bedroom door open, practically ripping it off the wall. She continued to stomp down the hallway to the before mentioned Mutant's room.

Without knocking, she entered with another outraged burst of "Gambit!" She found the Cajun sitting in his window sill, leisurely smoking a cigarette.

"Mornin' Chère," he crooned, turning to give her a lopsided grin. "Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed dis mornin', non?"

"Save it, swamp rat," she snapped. She slammed the door behind her and stalked her way towards the now very confused Remy LeBeau. "What did you do with it?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he took the last drag from his "sanity stick". He flicked it out the window and turned to the furious southern belle. He studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what would enrage her enough to cause her to come storming into his room at seven o'clock in the morning in only her very revealing nightgown. At that moment, he didn't really care. He was just thanking the Lord that it had finally happened!

Rogue noticed his roaming mind, as well as his eyes, and that only added to her fury.

"Gambit! Where the hell did you put it!" she demanded, now turning to look around his cluttered room for the missing item.

Remy sighed and stood from his comfortable spot in the window. He walked over to where she stood, and said: "Well, chère… if you told Remy what you were lookin' for, maybe he could tell you where it is…"

Her eyebrows shot up and she placed a sassy hand on her hip. "Don't pretend ya don't know what Ah'm talking about, Remy! Ah want it back! You had no right take it from mah room!"

Now he was really confused. He hadn't even been in her room since… since… Hmm. Had it really been that long?

"Well?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well what, chère? Remy don't know what your talkin' bout." He scratched the side of his head for added affect.

She glared, raising a bare hand to his face threateningly. "If you don't tell me where mah diary is right now, Ah will suck the memory from your body and Ah'll find it for mahself."

Her Diary! He rolled his eyes. Why would Remy want her diary? Although… he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought of stealing it before.

"Remy don' have your diary," he said, and then added more seriously. "I would never take anythin' from you Anna…"

She watched his red on black eyes spark and she felt a twinge of panic rise within her. She knew he had to be telling her the truth.

"Well…well… if you didn't take it, swamp rat…."

"Den Remy would imagine dat you misplaced it," he concluded with a smirk.

Rogue rolled her eyes, turning towards the door. "Ah don't think so, Sugah. Ah put mah book in the same place every night…"

Remy frowned. Something had been going on for a few weeks now. She just wasn't acting the same. She would misplace things on a regular basis. Just the other day, she splashed orange juice all over Logan because she thought he took her glass… when in all reality, she splashed him with her own orange juice.

"Chère…how bout we go to your room and look, huh?"

She sighed, opening his door. "Fine, we can look, but Ah've already searched everywhere…"

Gambit followed her down the hallway to the "forbidden" room. He felt his breath halt as he entered, realizing that this was the place he so desperately wanted to sleep at night. The air smelled fresh and had a hint of sweetness to it. He'd remember the many times he'd come and sit in her room, bugging the living daylights out of her. At that moment, he couldn't really remember why those days were over. The thought saddened him. Things between Rogue and himself were on a hold… but that was normal. Maybe he had quit trying hard enough? ... Had he?

With a sigh, he pushed the bothersome thoughts to the back of his mind and he scanned her now very messy bedroom.

"What your diary look like, chere?" he asked, stepping over to her large wooden dresser.

"It's green," she replied with a grin. "Ah guess that shouldn't surprise ya…"

The grin that would have appeared on the Cajun's face was now far from appearing. There, sitting in plain and open sight, was the little green book. He turned, slowly taking in the moment with thoughtful consideration.

Was something wrong with her? Or was it just a phase she would get through in a day or two? Worry was creeping through his system with achingly slow velocity.

His dark eyes rested on her. She was frantically rummaging through her bedside table, pulling out papers and other gadgets. He continued to watch as she stood, walked past the wooden dresser, even glancing in the direction of the book, and continued over to her desk. She hadn't even noticed it.

"Rogue," he said softly, just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" she asked, not even looking up from the new chaotic mess she was making.

"Remy found your diary, chere…"

Her head popped up and she turned to him with a relieved expression splashed across her delicate features.

"Thank gawd! Ah was so worried that Jubilee might have…"

Her words halted when she met the Cajun's eyes. The look on his face made the blood freeze inside her veins. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Anna…" he said softly, taking a cautious step toward her. "Where do you usually keep your diary?"

Every word he spoke was laced with concern. She heard it, and she became frightened… but she didn't know why.

Her mouth was dry as she opened it to speak, "On mah dresser…" she croaked.

Gambit inhaled slowly, taking in her response with painful consideration. "And did you bother to check your dresser, chere?"

Rogue looked slightly confused as she opened her mouth to reply. "Ah…Ah…don't know, Remy…" Her mouth quivered slightly and she couldn't help but notice his gaze had only increased with concern. "Why?"

With two long strides, the Cajun came within half a foot's distance from his precious angel. "Anna…" he started, taking hold of her bare hand in his gloved one. He looked deep into her eyes, searching her orbs for a tiny glimpse of hope. "The diary was on your dresser…"

Her eyebrows knit together and she started to deny it, but Remy placed a gloved finger on her soft pink lips.

"Remy knows sometin' is wrong, chere. You gotta let Remy help you. Tell Remy what's wrong!" he whispered desperately with eyes as wide as saucers.

Rogue's green eyes widened and it all hit her like a ton of bricks. The Cajun was right. Something was wrong. Her mind had been a mess lately and her powers were giving her more trouble than they were worth. Fear and dread had suddenly seized her, and she couldn't remember the last time that feeling had ever surfaced in her mind. Something was very wrong.

"Ah don't know, Remy…" she replied, her eyes filling with tears. "Ah….Ah…Ah'm scared…"

In an instant, his long arms were draped around her seemingly fragile body. He held her close and felt his heart shatter when she wrapped her arms around him in simple desperation.

This was not his Rogue. This was not his sassy, invulnerable, independent Southern Belle.

Something _was _very wrong… and he was determined to find out _what_.

XOXOXOX

A/N: Alrighty then… sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up. Friend of the family died so we had to travel and all that lovely stuff. So sorry.

Anywho! Let me know how I'm doin so far! Thanks! Oh! And thanks to all of you who reviewed before! Means a lot to me! ;-)


	3. Medical Findings

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 2

Medical Findings

XOXOXOXOX

Remy LeBeau sat in the waiting room of the Infirmary, nervously running hands through his thick brown hair. The redness of his dark eyes were not at their usual "brightness" today. No… they were dulled and very distant. He remained seated, only shifting his gaze from the Medical Examining Room to the clock on the wall. It had been half an hour… yet it seemed so much longer.

_Poor Rogue_, he thought with closed eyes. _She don' deserve dis, whatever 'dis' may be._

He sighed, remembering the moment they had shared earlier that morning. He sadly noted to himself that he could count the intimate moments they had shared like that on his one hand. Why was it that they were always so insistent on pushing the other away? It was like their relationship was a joke!

He mentally scolded himself for thinking so selfishly at that moment.

_Shouldn't be worried 'bout what could have been, homme… _he told himself. _Only 'bout Anna… and how Remy gonna change tings when she gets better…_

In his mind, he seemed so sure of himself… She would get better. But the more he thought it over, the more worry seemed to prevail in his mind.

His frustrations came to a temporary halt when the door before him opened. Without blinking, the Cajun anxiously stood to his feet.

"How she doin' professor?" he asked, searching the man's face for any sign of hope.

"Well, Gambit," he replied with a soft sigh. He brought his wheelchair to a stop and looked up at Remy's expectant face. "I'm afraid her powers are failing."

Gambit blinked. _Failing?_

Charles noticed the confused expression and continued, "According to the readings, Rogue's absorption ability has decreased to barely even existence. However, the psyches in her head are slowly trying to take over, which, I'm afraid might result in a war between mutations as well."

Gambit blinked again.

The professor sighed.

"You see, all the powers she has absorbed in the past… they all exist within her. They did not fade away into nothing, they just got stored elsewhere in her mind. I'm afraid, that if the other psyches are trying to take over, their powers will as well."

"You're afraid Rogue's powers will go out of control?" Remy asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Xavier nodded, thankful the Cajun seemed to understand. "Yes. I spoke with Beast over the phone. He's still in London and won't be returning for the next few days. Until that time, I will be negating Rogue's powers."

Remy couldn't believe his ears. Did the professor really just say what he thought he said? He might be able to touch his Anna?

"You…You want to… negate…Rogue's powers?" He asked cautiously, trying not to get his hopes up.

Charles Xavier could not help but smirk. He knew Rogue was not happy with the decision. She had always hoped she could learn to control her powers on her own before sharing intimate contact. But he simply would not risk her safety, as well as the others'. Besides, the excited look on Remy's face might convince her otherwise.

"Yes, Gambit. It's for the best. At least until Beast can return to do more tests."

Remy nodded, accepting the answer with great enthusiasm.

"She's waiting for you, by the way," he added. "I'll return in a few moments with the negation device."

Remy nodded again, suddenly forgetting how to use his own voice. He turned to the closed door, knowing that the woman of his dreams was waiting patiently inside for him. The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

He cleared his throat, noting how dry it had become, and slowly opened the door. His eyes rested on Anna. She was sitting on the examining table, hands crossed and eyes focused on the floor. She looked almost dejected.

"How you feelin' Chere?" he asked, hoping to gain her eye contact.

She only shrugged her shoulders, keeping her gaze downward.

Remy sighed. He figured this would happen. The 'ever-occurring distance' between them. Whenever she felt vulnerable, she would push him away. And whenever he felt like his privacy was being invaded, he would do the same. Love could be so cruel.

With a couple strides, he stood beside her, gazing down at a waterfall of silky brown hair, splashed with her trademark stripes. With tenderness that only his gifted hands could posses, he swept the hair behind her shoulder, exposing her angelic profile.

She did not turn too look at him. She couldn't bare to see the look in his eyes. The look of…Disappointment? Hurt? Emptiness? No… those weren't it… She was afraid of rejection. She hadn't even lost her powers yet and she felt entirely vulnerable. She was so afraid that without her powers… that without the things that made her who she was… he would abandon her. The man she dreamt of every night…

Remy noticed the tears rising to her eyes and his heart went out to her. Without her super strength and invulnerability, Remy knew she would be scared. She was strong when she didn't have to worry about her own safety… but now she did… and it made her crumble in defeat.

He let his finger trace along the side of her jaw, stopping once he reached her chin. With two gloved fingers, he gently pulled her face towards his. In that moment, intensity had never seemed to be a better description. Their eyes were locked, searching, giving, receiving… Words did not even need to be expressed as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

She knew. She knew he would not abandon her. Not like she had so desperately feared. Not him… Not her Cajun.

"Remy…"she whispered, eyes wide with new found hope.

He smiled softly. "Don' you worry none, Chere," he said brightly, sitting next to her on the table, wrapping a long arm around her. "Remy won't let anytin' happen' to you." He gave her a little squeeze and added: "Let me be your Knight in Shining Armor, non? I'll be your guard…"

Suddenly, out of no where, Rogue burst into a fit of giggles. Just the thought of her Cajun charmer in a tin suite with a wooden sword was too funny! Although… she couldn't help but think it was slightly enticing as well.

A small blush formed on her face when she realized where her thoughts were headed. Her giggling subsided and she turned to Remy who looked almost hurt by her outburst.

"Ah, Sugah…" she grinned, squeezing his leg teasingly. "Ah'd be honored to have you as mah official protector." Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes brightened, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him in an awkward hug. "Ah wouldn't want anyone else for that job, Sugah… Nobody…"

Remy's grin grew to half the size of his face and his heart beat happily inside his chest. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was falling in love with this girl all over again. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"Chere…Remy just want you to know… I'm here for you…"

Rogue opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the Professor's arrival.

"Are you ready, Rogue?" he asked, producing the bracelet into view. It was a metallic band with a width of two inches. There was nothing fancy about it, she noticed, but she was glad it was just a simple bracelet, rather than the normal bulky neck brace.

"Ah'm ready, Professor," she replied, standing to her feet.

Gambit did the same, and waited breathlessly as Charles handed her the negation device. She looked at it a moment and returned her gaze to Xavier.

"It will be completely painless," he said. "You'll be able to feel your powers leaving, and in a few short minutes… I have a feeling that you're true personality will return."

She nodded, feeling a bit nervous. With a sigh, and one quick glance to the Cajun standing next to her, she clasped the metal accessory to her wrist. A couple of beeps sounded and then silence.

In a moment she felt the world spin around her and suddenly stop. Gambit placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her wobbling figure. After the dizziness subsided, she turned to Charles.

"They're gone," she stated. "Ah can feel it."

He nodded. "Good. If you have any problems, or you find yourself changing personalities, I want you to come to me _immediately_. Understood?"

She nodded her head, feeling like a little girl who had just been reprimanded. "Yes, professor…"

"Alright… Remember you don't have the strength you once did, Rogue. You must be more careful…" he glanced at Remy for the briefest of moments. "… with everything. The negation will only last until Beast returns. So please… try to stay out of harm's way."

Rogue nodded again and turned to Gambit. "Remy's gonna look out for me, ain't that right, sugah?"

He gave her his most dazzling grin, "Dat's right, mon chérie."

Professor nodded his approval. "Well, I suppose you'd like some breakfast. It's a bit late, but you need food in your systems." And in a fatherly fashion, he shooed them out of the room.

Rogue grinned, suddenly noticing the new feeling she had bubbling within her. When she put on the bracelet, she couldn't help but notice a heavy burden being lifted off her shoulders. Now she felt weightless…and… happy? It had been a long time since she had felt happiness… at least to this extent anyways.

Her gaze turned to the silent Cajun walking beside her. He was lost in his own thoughts, staring off distantly. He was most likely trying to think of a way to ease the situation for her, without taking advantage of the situation. However, she continued to watch him as his tossled brown hair threatened to fall in his devilishly handsome face as they walked. She scanned his body, seemingly noticing him for the very first time. His arms were long and muscular, with a toned and defined chest that would make any woman's eyes bulge out of their sockets. His long legs were next in her vision, and she couldn't help but notice the definition there as well… even through his ragged blue-jeans. _Dear lord…Ah've never noticed just how scrumptious he is…_she thought, suddenly being taken over by a very foreign feeling. What was it again?... Oh that's right… lust.

With a devil's grin, she took his gloved hand in her bare one. Remy quickly glanced sideways at her, noticing with sudden curiosity that she was wearing one of his mischievous smiles. His heart leaped into his throat and stopped, but his feet continued until they reached the elevator. Once inside he turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but froze when her heavy green eyes rested on his. He noticed with a spark of excitement that they were filled with a desire he had craved to see for so long. His own gaze heavily darkened as he realized what thoughts were running through his mind.

With a husky whisper, he asked, "What you thinkin', Chère?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, taking in his deep voice. She didn't know such feelings could be so overwhelming.

Without responding, she merely lifted his hand and slowly slid the glove off, letting the discarded material gently fall to the ground. Remy's breath stopped as he felt her bare fingers intertwine with his own. They were touching. Their skin was touching.

_Skin…oh the skin Remy would like to be touchin' right now…_he thought with aching desire. For the briefest moment he allowed his mind to travel down the forbidden path and the image he found excited him beyond all reason. He finally snapped back to reality when the elevator came to a halt and he mentally slapped himself. _Keep it together, homme!_

Remy gulped, knowing that it would take many cold showers within the next few days to control himself.

But wait… Hadn't he seen the same desire in her own eyes?

He could only hope.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Important: Let me know what you guys think. Should I raise the rating and have a bit of fun with these two, or shall we keep it clean? Either way, I can write it… It's just that one way is more fun than the other. wink, wink Lemme know!


	4. A Day of Fun

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 3

A Day of Fun

XOXOXOXOX

The water from the showerhead sputtered momentarily before it cascaded down on its unsuspecting victim. Rogue's powers had made her impervious to things like cold in the past, so the shock she endured was no surprise as the water was nothing but ice cold. The southern belle cursed loudly and slammed back against the tiled wall, trying hard to angle her naked body so that the downpour of ice couldn't touch her bare skin. With all the balance she could muster, Rogue managed to lift her foot and turn the hot water knob. Finally, after a few intense moments, warm water came rushing out.

The vulnerable woman sighed and stepped into it with a bit of reluctance. She wasn't sure she trusted the shower just yet.

"_There's a lot of things Ah need to get used to again_," she thought. The feelings that overwhelmed her earlier that morning was proof enough. Rogue couldn't help but grin as she recalled the stunned look on the Cajun's face when she wrapped her fingers around his own. The memory brought another foreign feeling over her and she blushed in the privacy of her own bathroom. "_That's one thing Ah certainly could get used to_."

Before she let her thoughts wander too far, she managed to finish washing up and jumped out of the shower before she got shocked again with the feel of cold water.

XOXOXOXOX

A pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt later, she was on her way down into the courtyard to find her knight in shining armor. She stood in the doorway, looking out into the gardens and saw Gambit sitting on a bench, hunched over something with his back facing her. She quirked an eyebrow and walked over to him slowly, surprised to hear music as she closed the distance. Remy was playing a guitar.

He looked up as she approached and gave her a stunning grin. Without a word, he continued to strum the strings in a way that was so reverent it almost made her toes curl. The handsome Cajun lowered his head and bit his lip as he tried to master the fingering to his very own southern song. The melody swept over the courtyard and the few students who were studying outside looked up in curiosity. The song he played swept her up into an emotional bliss. It was as if the music was reaching out to her now that her powers were gone, touching her in ways she'd never experienced. The tune was so sweet it even tested her ability to resist tapping her feet. When Gambit had finished he sighed and looked up with his black eyes and smiled.

" That's beautiful, Sugah. Where did ya learn that?"

The Cajun slowly lowered his guitar into its case and sighed. " Remy been workin on dat damn tune for many years. Still got a lot of work to do, non?"

Rogue blinked in surprise and sat down next to him on the black steel bench. " You wrote that Swamp Rat?" Her heart sank a little. Had she really been so distant that she never even knew he could play a guitar?

He shrugged with a small grin dancing on his lips. " Let's do sometin' fun today, Chere."

She pushed the guilt aside and matched his grin. " What ya have in mind?"

Gambit shrugged as he stood. He stretched his muscular arms above his head, and the view he produced would make any woman's pupils dilate. " Remy tinks he has a good idea."

" And what would that be?" she asked, standing herself.

She was answered with another charming smile. " Just trust Remy."

XOXOXOXOX

A couple of hours had passed since the courtyard. Gambit and Rogue were now nestled in a small cove on the outside of New York's state line. They both had fishing poles set up in front of them while they laid back on a soft checkered blanket. Gambit took a drag from his cigarette and Rogue took another swig from the beer she was milking.

" If you don't finish dat beer in da next twenty minutes, chere, Remy gonna throw you in da lake."

She shot him a dirty look. "Listen, Gumbo, Ah'm trying to pace mahself. Ah don't want to get drunk." As the words left her lips she couldn't help but realize she didn't remember the last time she _was_drunk. Gambit opened his mouth to respond, but was shocked silent as his beautiful companion tipped her head back and chugged the rest of her liquor. She belched and patted her chest before placing the empty bottle down next to her. " Hand me another," she said. " Ah jist realized Ah haven't been drunk in years."

The Cajun couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips. " Now _dat_, Chere, is what Remy is talkin bout!" He handed her another one while grabbing one for himself. Finally what he thought would be an awkward day might turn into something a little more heartfelt.

Fishing poles were ignored while the two battled each other in a fierce competition of drinking.

XOXOXOXOX

Twenty-four beers later, Remy felt pretty good and Rogue felt beyond drunk.

" Lemme tell you something, Sugah," she said with a bit of a slur. "Ah am so glad ya brought me here. It was real nice of ya."

She was sprawled out on the blanket with her hands behind her head. Remy stood by the water, watching the light dance over the ripples the soft breeze was producing. " Remy's glad you're happy, Anna."

Rogue grinned and sighed heavily. " Ah like it when you say that, Remy," she said softly, almost too softly.

Gambit turned to look at her. "What's dat, Chere?"

" Mah name."

Remy smiled, happy that his beautiful southern firecracker was drunk enough to open up to him. He figured if he were a tad bit more sober it should be a sad thing that intoxication was the only thing that let them be honest with each other. He shuffled slowly to the blanket and sat down, making sure he kept a safe distance from her. _"Remy don' want to take advantage of dis... situation..."_

" Well Remy loves your name, so it's not a problem, Chere."

Rogue took that as an invitation to sit up and scoot close to him. He turned his head as she moved and they locked eyes. She gave him a soft smile, and with little effort she had her head on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense for a moment then relax.

" Ah think tonight is beautiful. Too bad it's supposed to snow later this week, huh?"

Gambit could only mumble an agreement. He was too occupied with the feel of her head on his shoulder. It was almost an act of submission that did something to his very core. It took everything in him to resist wrapping an arm around her curvaceous body and letting his hands run wild.

Rogue felt displeasure at the continued silence and decided to liven things up a bit.

" Ya know something, Sugah? There's a reason Ah don't drink to get drunk…" She stood up slowly, letting her back arch in his line of vision. A playful smirk graced her face as she turned to look at Remy. " Ah tend to be a bit of a lush."

The Cajun's eyes darkened as he watched her hips sway to a tune that only she could hear. " Is dat so?"

She nodded. " If Ah didn't know any better, Swamp Rat, Ah'd say Ah have to start strippin if Ah'm gonna get _any_ action tonight."

Gambit choked on the smoke from his newly lit cigarette. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? One look at the spark in her green eyes and he knew she was serious. He leaned back on his elbows and crossed one leg over the other. With a dark smile, he looked up at her with devil eyes and said, " Remy thinks dat ya should do whatever makes you happy, Chere."

Rogue giggled and rolled her eyes. " You're terrible, Sugah." She turned her back to him and with drunken grace, she pulled her black t-shirt completely off and threw it to the side. The wind seemingly picked up at that moment, blowing her hair to the side so Gambit could see her bare back.

Remy's mouth went dry and his face went pale as his blood all rushed to a certain part of his anatomy. Rogue was standing in front of him without a shirt on. The pink bra she was wearing did nothing to help his excitement. He knew however that she was very drunk and he was not at all. This sort of situation was highly frowned upon by anyone with any sense of moral character. He knew this. He heard the arguments inside his head. But all rational thoughts he could think of to stop her from future embarrassment came to a screeching halt as she turned around to face him.

She stood before him in her drunken and vulnerable state. The wind twisted her brown and white hair, and it was very obvious she was feeling the cold. She loved that he was looking at her in complete awe. It made something inside of her overflow with desire. Rogue walked to her Cajun and knealed down next to him. Her large breasts were now exposed to his vision. Her skin looked pale in comparison to the soft pink lace.

She leaned in and with a soft whisper, she said, " Do ya like what ya see, Sugah?"

His red on black eyes dropped to take in her appearance one more time before he met her eyes again. " Remy tinks he's dreamin, Chere."

She smiled and leaned in further to whisper something else, but a jolt of something unfamiliar came rushing over her: The need to vomit profusely.

XOXOXOXOX

Dun Dun Dun... More to come soon. Leave a review and it might just come faster. ;-)


	5. Hangovers and Remedies

XOXOX

Chapter 4

Hangovers and Remedies

XOXOX

Remy LeBeau pulled up to the X-mansion slowly, hoping desperately that he hadn't attracted the attention of any of his team members. He already had enough to deal with on his plate, having a bad record and all, but now he had a drunk and passed out Rogue to explain.

His red eyes rested on her in the seat next to him. She was slumped over with her head resting against the window. She wasn't wearing a shirt, so he had to make due with the picnic blanket they had used that day. He would have given her his own shirt, but he didn't think the puke all over it would help the situation at all.

A grin spread over his lips at the memory. _She sure as hell is gonna be embarrassed tomorrow…_ He thought to himself. With a bit of reluctance, he pulled her out of the vehicle and into his arms. She felt almost weightless to him. With childlike innocence, the beauty nestled into his embrace, falling into a deeper sleep. The action put a lump in the Cajun's throat.

He sighed softly and walked toward the mansion, praying he wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately the Gambit's luck was a little off that day. Wolverine was standing in the entranceway, hands resting firmly on his waist.

" What the hell happened, Gumbo?" He asked gruffly. " What the fuck did you do?"

Remy's eyes narrowed. " De girl drank too much, Wolverine. She be fine in de mornin'." He pushed passed his shorter colleague and headed for the staircase.

" You take advantage of her, and you'll be dealing with me, Gumbo." The distinct sound of his claws coming out sounded in the room. Gambit halted in his steps. He turned his head and eyed the burly man. The look he gave Logan said it all. He loved this woman. He wouldn't do such a thing to her ever.

Logan grunted and stalked off to the kitchen, muttering something about a beer. Remy continued toward his destination, only stopping until his angel was resting softly on her bed. He pulled a blanket from her closet and draped it over her, smiling at the image she produced. She was sprawled out in a drunken sleep, mouth open, drool coming out, and yet she was entirely beautiful to him. He leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face, awakening Rogue from her fitful sleep. Her hazy green eyes looked up at him in a moment of confusion, and then remembrance lit her features. She grimaced at how drunk she felt, but was thankful she wasn't alone. Without a word, she grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him down to the bed next to her. He lay down with catlike grace, barely moving the bed. She wrapped his arm around her as she turned to her side, and he followed her lead, resting against her gorgeous body. The smell of her hair filled his senses, and he felt his heart flutter slightly.

_Oh, Anna… If you only knew what I was thinking right now…_

His grip around her body tightened, and he closed his eyes. Soon, the Cajun followed his Rogue into a fitful and much needed sleep.

XOXOX

The next morning, Rogue found herself feeling what people refer to as a hangover. Her head was pounding, her stomach was churning, the world was moving, and she just couldn't seem to make any of it stop. She turned onto her back, noticing suddenly the body laying next to her. She almost started, but realized it was Gambit.

_Oh, Lord…_ she muttered mentally. _I done made mahself a total fool yesterday…_

" Mornin, Chere. You sleep okay?"

She looked over to see his loving eyes gazing into her own.

" Ah feel like Ah was hit by a bus, quite honestly, Shug."

Gambit smiled. " Lightweight."

She frowned. " Am not! It's jist mah powers bein' gone…"

As if a ton of bricks hit her, so did the realization that they were both laying in bed together with nothing holding them back anymore. She gulped and her eyes widened as she felt his hand snake up to hold her waist. Suddenly her hangover was a thing of the past.

" You remember yesterday, Chere?" he asked smoothly, pulling himself up onto his side so he could look down into her eyes.

A slight blush spread across her face at the mention of it. " Well, Ah remember bits an pieces. Why?"

The look on his face was so teasing she wanted to smack him. " No reason, Anna."

Their eyes locked and their breathing halted. She knew this was it. He was going to kiss her. She had been waiting for this moment for so long.

Remy's hand slowly lifted from her waist and was placed gently behind her head. Without losing eye contact, he lifted her head to his and placed his full lips on her own for a kiss. A moment of bliss spread across her being before she could respond. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pressed against his firmly. Suddenly they were nibbling and biting and tasting each other in ways they had only dreamed of before. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and his free hand finally felt bold enough to trace the outline of her curves. It was in that moment the Cajun pulled up for air.

" Chere, Remy has to stop…"

Her eyes slowly opened to focus on him. She knew he didn't want to keep going… at least not now. She nodded her head in understanding but didn't say anything.

A finger traced the outline of her face and he looked at her with love and concern. " You know dat Remy loves you, right Chere?"

A smile quickly spread across Rogue's swollen lips. " Remy, you just proved it a second ago… I know you love me… I love you too, Swamp Rat."

Their smiles beamed, and the Cajun stood up to stretch. " Get up and get dressed, Anna. We're goin out for the day… No drinkin dis time though…"

" Ha, ha," she said with a roll of the eyes.

Gambit chuckled and left the room so she could get ready. In his absence, she couldn't help but wiggle her body in excitement and squeal loudly into her pillow. She was head over heels in love with that man, and now she could finally show it.

XOXOX

Heh. I'm grinning…. :D That's all I can say… besides REVIEW. :D And THANK you to all of you who have done so already! You ROCK MY WORLD!


End file.
